Candy Canes Time!
by Velovevee
Summary: Draco setiap bulannya mendapat 50 permen. namun bulan ini ia hanya mendapat 49. dan Draco harus mencari tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya tidak mengiriminya permen. warn: Slash, Drarry. hanya fic super ringan.


Tepat saat pelajaran berlangsung, pintu kelas terbuka dan munculah Peeves membawa sebuah kantong di kedua tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Hahahah...waktunya pembagian Candy Cane!"

Profesor Mcgonagall memutar bola matanya bosan dan berkata, "Okay, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama." Peeves melayang mengitari ruangan kelas.

"Neville Longbottom? Ada Neville Longbottom di sini?"

Neville mengangkat tangannya.

"20 permen untukmu, Mr. Longbottom. Lalu, Pansy Parkinson? 18 untukmu. Katie Bell, 9 untukmu..."

Dan begitu seterusnya, ia membagi candy cane. Dan masing-masing siswa mendapat permen.

"Draco Malfoy, 49 untukmu. Dan itu yang terakhir."

"Tunggu!"

Dengan malas Peeves menjawab, "Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa hanya 49?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Bulan kemarin aku dapat 50 permen, dan kenapa sekarang hanya 49?" protes Draco. Peeves hanya mengangkat bahu dan melayang keluar dari kelas.

Ron mengerang, "Hanya kurang satu permen saja, Malfoy. Dasar berlebihan."

"Ya, harus kuakui kau mulai bertingkah seperti sepupuku, Dursley." Tambah Harry.

Draco menggeram, "Aku harus tahu siapa satu diantara 50 orang yang tidak mengirimiku permen."

Dan Profesor Mcgonagal menengahi, "Ya, kau akan mencari tahunya setelah pelajaranku, Mr. Malfoy. Simpan permenmu kembali."

 **Candy Canes Time!**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warn : Slash, Ooc.

ENJOY

* * *

Hermione kembali mempengaruhi Harry dengan memperlihatkan hal-hal muggle yang belum Harry ketahui sebelumnya. dan entah kenapa hal itu menjadi populer dikalangan para penyihir muda di Hogwarts jika Harry yang melakukannya. Apa mungkin karena Harry termasuk siswa populer di Hogwarts? Mungkin iya. Kemarin Hermione mengenalkan Harry pada Burn Book, lalu istilah _If You Seek Amy_ yang berdampak buruk bagi siswa lain terutama Draco Malfoy. Dan kini ia mengenalkan sebuah ritual yang sering dilakukan di sekolah muggle pada Harry.

Yaitu, Candy Canes Time!

Siapa yang tidak tahu Candy Canes? Permen berbentuk tongkat berwarna merah dan putih yang sangat khas di hari natal.

Candy Canes Time sendiri adalah saat di mana kalian membeli beberapa candy canes dan dibagikan kepada orang yang sangat berarti bagi kalian. Dan jika beruntung, kalian akan mendapat candy canes dari orang-orang yang menganggap kalian sangat berarti. sangat simple, namun bisa mempererat hubungan persahabatan. Di ujung permen itu diikat dengan sebuah note yang bisa kau kalian tulis.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Hermione yakin Harry tidak akan mengacaukan kegiatan seperti ini. bahkan Profesor Dumbledore memberikan izin karena ia pikir kegiatan ini bisa memberi pengaruh positif bagi para siswa Hogwarts untuk saling bersahabat. Itulah yang ia katakan saat berpidato untuk mengumumkan kegiatan candy canes yang walau kita tahu ia setuju karena Dumbledore adalah orang yang sangat suka permen manis.

Kembali lagi, setelah diumumkan oleh Profesor di awal tahun ajaran, para siswa tentu sangat bersemangat akan hal baru ini yang sukses membuat Hermione jadi merasa senang sekaligus bangga pada dirinya. Ia membuka stand permen tepat di sebuah koridor yang sering di lewati oleh para siswa. Dan dengan dibantu Ron yang beberapa kali sering berusaha mencuri permen dari atas meja stand.

Bagaimana dengan Harry? bukannya tak mau membantu, hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk _snogging_ dengan Draco ketimbang menjajakan permen dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Siapa yang paling banyak dapat permen setiap bulannya? Jawabannya Harry, tentu.

Harry tentu akan dapat dari kedua temannya, lalu Draco, dan teman-teman Draco, para pengagumnya, guru-guru yang memfavoritkannya, mantan-mantannya yang belum move on, para stalker dan tak lupa Myrtle Merana yang juga ikut memberi Harry candy canes. Dan kalau tidak salah totalnya yaitu 68 permen yang rata-rata dihabiskan oleh Ron.

Bagaimana dengan Draco? mungkin agak kalah dengan sang pacar. Dan anehnya ia terus mendapat 50 permen setiap bulannya dari orang yang sama. Draco tak protes akan hal itu, ia suka hal yang stabil, seperti hubungannya dengan Harry, selalu stabil walau kadang naik turun akibat ulah Harry.

Dan permen itu diberikan oleh teman-teman satu geng Draco, para fansnya, Hermione dan Luna, Ron juga memberi dengan rasa penuh terpaksa, para mantan yang belum bisa move on, para stalker, dan juga Myrtle Merana.

Jangan heran kalau Myrtle juga ikut-ikutan. Secara walaupun ia hantu, ia tewas dalam keadaan masih berstatus sebagai siswa. Jadi harap maklum kalau dia suka ikut-ikutan yang beginian.

Lebih baik kita cek keadaan Draco yang protes karena salah satu orang tidak memberinya candy canes.

Draco benci ketidakstabilan.

"Ini memang sepele! Tapi, kurang satu itu artinya ada yang tidak suka padaku." Ujar Draco. mata silvernya tak lepas dari tumpukan permen-permen miliknya.

"Mungkin ada yang lupa memberimu." Kata Daphne sambil mengemut permen yang ia dapat, "omong-omong, terima kasih permennya."

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek satu persatu di kartunya, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

Dengan enggan Draco mengecek satu-satu.

"Fans, fans, fans, mantanku, mantanku, ugh, fans, fans, fa-Myrtle!"

Blaise tertawa.

"Bahkan Myrtle menyukaimu dan memberimu permen setiap bulan, Draco."

"Ia juga menyukai Harry, kau tahu!" ia mendengus, "Oh, ini dari kau Blaise, coba kulihat," ia membaca note yang tergantung di permen tersebut.

 _ **Tetaplah jadi temanku yang berengsek, Pirang.**_

 _ **Dari temanmu yang lebih tampan darimu, Blaise Zabini.**_

"Aww, Blaise. Kau sama berengseknya denganku." Kata Draco sambil menepuk punggung Blaise.

"Itulah kenapa kita bersahabat, Draco."

"Ini dari Theo, coba lihat." kata Daphne mengulur permen dari Theo.

" _ **Draco, ini permen dariku. Tapi tolong kembalikan sepatuku yang kau lempar ke danau hitam kemarin. Aku memang teman baikmu, Draco tapi bukan berarti kalau kau kesal dengan Harry kau bisa melempar barangku seenaknya.**_

 _ **Dari cowok kece, Theodore Nott.**_

 _ **p.s. kalau bisa, ganti dengan sepatu yang lebih mahal dari sepatuku, siapa tahu hatiku tersentuh untuk memaafkanmu."**_

"Anak ini." geram Draco yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Blaise dan Daphne.

"Kurasa kau harus mengembalikan sepatu milik Theo, Dray." Kata Daphne.

"Itu masalah gampang," kemudian ia mengambil sebuah permen, "Oh, ini dari Astoria." ia menaruh lagi permen itu dan mencari permen lain.

"Hey, kenapa tidak kau baca note dari Astoria?" tanya Blaise.

"Setiap note yang ia berikan isinya sama setiap bulan, Blaise. Untuk apa aku membacanya." Keluh Draco.

Daphne mengadahkan tangannya, "Coba berikan padaku." Blaise memberikan permen tersebut pada Daphne.

" _ **Draco, aku tahu ini terdengar membosankan tapi aku benar-benar ingin kembali padamu.**_

 _ **Dari yang selalu mencintaimu, Astoria G."**_

"Jangan tersinggung, Daph. Tapi seberapa menarik pun adikmu, aku tetap tidak akan putus dari Harry."

Daphne mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak peduli dengan kisah cintamu, Dray. Tapi ku dengar kau memberinya permen, kau tulis apa di note itu?"

"Aku bilang, 'Aku tahu aku sangat tampan tapi carilah yang lain saja.' hanya itu." jawab Draco.

"Lihat ini dari Weasley." Blaise memberikan permen yang lain pada Draco. dan Draco membaca note tersebut.

" _ **Kau tahu aku masih terpaksa memberi permen padamu setiap bulannya kalau bukan karena Harry. Lebih baik aku mengirimi permen untuk diriku sendiri dari pada mengirimu, ferret.**_

 _ **Dari Ron Weasley, bukan Weasel!"**_

Draco mendengus, "Dasar Weaselbee." Ia kembali mengubek-ubek permen di hadapannya, berusaha menyingkirkan permen dari fans dan para mantan.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada permen pemberian Tom Riddle.

"Oh, bagus." Gumamnya.

" _ **Serius, aku mulai bosan menunggu. Cepatlah putus dari Harry agar aku bisa mengencaninya! Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku meremas pantat seksi itu tiap kali ia berjalan di depanku. Putuskan dia, Malfoy!**_

 _ **TMR.**_

 _ **p.s. dan jangan berikan ia pada Diggory."**_

"Cowok itu makin _creepy_ saja." kata Blaise.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal Tom sangat _hot._ Kurasa kau harus ekstra hati-hati, Draco."

"Aku tidak akan melepas Harry semudah itu, Daph."

Selanjutnya mereka terus memeriksa permen-permen Draco satu-persatu dan membaca note di permen itu.

"Ini dari Luna Lovegood." Ujar Daphne, "Tulisannya bagus juga."

" _ **Hi, mungkin ini kesekian kalinya aku memberi permen padamu. Tak apa jika kau tak memberi permen padaku. Tapi dengan kau selalu setia pada Harry itu sudah cukup bagiku. Nargles sering mengawasimu kalau-kalau kau selimgkuh dari Harry. omong-omong, aku menjual pygmy puff kalau kau tertarik bilang saja. mereka sangat lucu!**_

 _ **Tertanda, Luna Lovegood."**_

"Well, dia gadis yang baik." Komentar Blaise.

Draco mengangguk, "Setidaknya dia satu-satunya gadis yang menurutku tidak menyebalkan, walau agak aneh."

"Apa itu artinya kau memesan pygmy puff?" tanya Daphne.

"Tentu tidak." Draco mengrenyit, "Untuk apa aku memesan bola bulu tak berguna itu?"

Blaise melempar permen-permen milik Draco dengan malas ke atas karpet dan mengeluh, "Hah...rata-rata semuanya dari fansmu, Draco. dan isinya sama saja, yaitu mengajakmu kencan. Bahkan yang lebih parah ada yang rela di jadikan kekasih gelapmu, bahkan ada juga yang menunggu dudamu."

"Wanita-wanita itu gila, Blaise. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memakan pemberian dari mereka dengan resiko kalau-kalau mereka memasuki ramuan Amortentia ke dalam permen itu." kata Draco, "Tunggu! Ini dari Diggory, bulan kemarin ia menantangku tanding quidditch, sekarang apa lagi?"

" _ **Malfoy, kali ini aku menantangmu untuk membuktikan otot siapa yang paling besar dan sixpack siapa yang paling seksi di antara kita berdua. Dan yang menang bisa mengencani Harry, dan yang kalah harus putus dari Harry, bagaimana?**_

 _ **Dari Cedric Diggory yang tidak berkilauan.**_

 _ **p.s. aku bersumpah demi nenek moyangku, aku bukan keturunan vampir!"**_

Draco menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku harus _work out_ minggu ini."

"Tunggu!" sela Blaise, "kau mau saja menerima tantangan bodoh, Diggory? Yang benar saja, Draco."

"Dan kalau aku menolak, aku akan dikatai pengecut?" Draco menggeleng, "Tak akan terjadi, Blaise. Aku akan menunjukkan pada Diggory bahwa Malfoy lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Ya, terserah kau lah." Blaise melempar permen ke tangan Draco, "Itu dari Granger. Tulisannya huruf besar semua. Aku jadi merinding."

" _ **MALFOY! KEMBALIKAN BURN BOOK YANG ADA DITANGANMU SECEPATNYA! BUKU ITU HARUSNYA SUDAH DIMUSNAHKAN TAPI KAU MALAH MENGAMBIL BUKU ITU DAN KALAU SAMPAI KAU MENULIS YANG TIDAK-TIDAK DALAM BUKU ITU DAN MENGULANG KEJADIAN YANG SAMA YANG BISA MEMBUAT SELURUH SISWA DI HOGWARTS RUSUH KARENA BUKU ITU, AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KEPALAMU, AKU BERSUMPAH, KEMBALIKAN BUKU ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"**_

"Woah, Granger benar-benar murka." kata Blaise. Daphne mengangguk setuju dan tertawa, "Sebaiknya kau kembalikan buku itu sebelum ia memenggal kepalamu, Dray."

"Ya, aku TIDAK akan mengembalikan buku itu secepatnya." Jawab Draco dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar akan seperti Nick tanpa kepala." Komentar Blaise.

"Kenapa kau mengambil buku itu? setahuku buku itu di sita oleh salah satu Profesor." tanya Daphne yang mulai mengemut permen dari begitu banyak permen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Memang. Dan aku mengambilnya dari Profesor Lockhart karena ia yang menyimpan buku itu. dengan cerobohnya ia menitipkan buku itu padaku. Lagipula, buku itu kan milik kekasihku." Ujar Draco.

Jari-jarinya kembali memilah permen-permen yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang kurang.

"Kenapa ini? apa ada satu yang kulupakan?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa Harry memberimu permen?" ucapan Daphne seketika membuat Draco tersentak. Cowok pirang itu kembali mengecek setiap nama dari permen itu dan benar saja.

"Harry tidak memberiku permen." Bisiknya.

"Mungkin dia lupa." Komentar Blaise.

Draco menatap Blaise tajam dan berkata lebih keras, "Harry tidak memberiku permen, Blaise! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengirimiku permen!?"

"Tapi dia tetap mengirimiku permen seperti biasanya." Tambah Daphne sambil menunjukkan permen dengan nama Harry tertera di notesnya

"Aku juga. Apa dia sedang krisis galleon?" tanya Blaise.

Draco mendengus, "Mana mungkin. Potter itu keluarga kaya. Uang pasti bukan masalah untuknya."

"Lalu, kenapa Harry tidak memberikan permen pada kita seperti biasanya?" tanya Daphne.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia...berengsek kau Harry!" umpat Draco sembari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"..."

"..."

"Um, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia mengumpat?" tanya Daphne.

"Mana ku tahu! kau pikir aku pintar membaca pikiran?" balas Blaise.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, tanpa pikir dua kali Draco langsung menghampiri meja Gryffindor. Tak lupa dengan dagu terangkat, ia membentak meja di hadapan Harry.

BRAK!

"Merlin, Draco!" ucap Harry sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau ada masalah denganku?" tanya Draco langsung yang sukses membuat Harry bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Draco memulai drama di pagi hari.

Harry mau tak mau harus menenangkan Draco. apalagi saat ini mata beberapa siswa tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Draco kumohon duduklah dulu-"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Harry!" potong Draco, "kenapa kau tidak memberiku permen, hm? Kau memberikan teman-temanku permen, kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku satu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah gelagapan yang makin membuat Draco salah paham.

"Biasanya kau memberiku permen dengan notes yang berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku! Ada apa dengan itu? apa perasaanmu mulai berubah? Katakan siapa laki-laki atau perempuan sialan yang merebut hatimu!" bentak Draco yang malah membuat Harry memijat dahinya sementara Ron berhenti makan hanya untuk melihat reaksi Draco yang entah kenapa sangat memalukan.

"Draco dengar aku-"

Draco kembali memotong, "Sudahlah, Harry! aku tahu kau selingkuh lagi, kan? Untuk kesekian kalinya. Harusnya aku tahu!"

Harry yang kembali di tuduh selingkuh langsung tersinggung.

"Lagi? Kau menuduhku selingkuh lagi!? Kemana pikiranmu, Draco? aku sengaja tak memberimu permen karena aku sudah memesan permen spesial untukmu." Harry mengeluarkan sebuah box berisi permen dengan nama Draco tertera di atas box itu. dan saat di buka, sebuah notes tertera di atasnya.

 _Hai, draco-ku sayanggg. Maaf jika aku terlambat memberikan permen ini padamu. Salahkan pada jadwal pengirimannya yang sedikit terlambat. Tapi kuharap kau suka permen spesial ini. kenapa permen ini spesial? Karena warnanya berwarna hijau dan hitam, warna kesukaanmu. Dan rasanya adalah rasa coklat, rasa favoritmu. Di setiap permen ada namamu dan namaku._

 _Yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Harry J. Potter-soon-to-be-a-Malfoy._

Draco seketika terdiam dengan kertas yang masih ia pegang di tangannya.

Harry sendiri mulai ngambek, "Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi aku selingkuh darimu? Aku tidak mau bicara padamu, lagi!"

Dan kini giliran Draco yang gelagapan saat Harry mulai beranjak meninggalkan aula besar, "Tu-tunggu, H-Harry! maafkan aku, sayang. Astaga!"

Kemudian matanya beralih ke Hermione yang menatapnya miris,

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara tradisi muggle aneh yang kau bawa kemari, Granger! Lihat sekarang Harry memberiku s _ilent treatment!_ "

"Hey! bukan salahku kalau Harry marah padamu! Lagipula, kau selalu menganggap Harry selingkuh darimu!" bela Hermione.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!? Kalau saja kau tidak mempengaruhi Harry, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" dengus Draco.

Pok!

Pok!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Draco yang membuat si pirang itu menoleh. Dan tampaklah Theo tengah menyengir.

"Hey, Dray! Jadi kapan kau akan membelikanku sepatu baru?" ujar Theo sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Enyahlah, Theo!"

Dengan itu Draco meninggalkan aula untuk menyusul sang kekasih tercinta. Entah bagaimana cara Draco kali ini untuk membujuk sang kekasih. Tapi yang pasti, Theo tetap akan menagih sepatu barunya.

End.

A/N

Sumpah ini garing dan absurd banget. Btw, ini fic sambungan dari fic Burn Book sama If you Seek Amy. fic yang udah lama tidur di arsip dan akhirnya di selesain juga. Semoga suka ya.

See ya next fic^^

Vee.


End file.
